tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Huldur Caves (Banshee, Warlock, Demon, Plaguesmith, Juggernaut, Infernalist, Hellfire fighter, Behemoth, Hero
BACK TO HOME BACK TO HUNT ZONES HULDUR CAVES Huldur caves is a set of underground vaults, in which hundreds of warriors of all ages have perished when they were trapped without being able to go out after get lost on their intricate labyrinths. It is believed that his name pays tribute to a lost warrior who could never leave the caves, but managed to survive by keeping threats at bay. It is believed that was Huldur who inspired or directly founded the creation of The Army of the Shadow, an old order of warriors that were formed in the caves themselves, to defend themselves from the terrible monsters, myths say that these lost heroes built a city in the deep wells, as the bastion of refuge and hope for all those who were lost in the caves and give them a new beginning. Huldur is also known as the patron of lost, which will render prayers for the lost. In these caves are many kingdoms of gruesome creatures who hate humans and want to stay away from the surface. If you want get there follows the following guidelines: MAP OF THE DUNGEONS OF HULDUR CAVES: HOW WE GET THERE? There are 3 options to enter in Huldur Caves, but only 2 are used to enter and exit, in the case of the third one we can be enter. Will see now the 2 options to enter and exit: 1st option: The Adhlea's swamps. This path is the one that is mostly used to enter the caves, it is the fastest and leaves us relatively close to all places of hunting. To begin with we are in the city of the elves, Adhlea, which we can get from most boats or also by land, walking, in this guide considering that we are in Adhlea we follow the blue line to the black circle: IMPORTANT: (Do not forget to bring your machete, because we have to cut avages to pass): Arriving at the appointed place we go down for 3 small caves. Finally we arrive at Huldur Caves (SEE THE MAIN PICTURE: MAP OF DUNGEONS OF HULDUR CAVES, AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS GUIDE) 2nd choice: The Long Fields: This path is near Tyrsfal, follow these maps to find it: We descend into a cave with several rotworms and carrion worms, here: We'll reach a cave with mysterious machinery and bodies, as if something terrible had happened there a long time ago, follow the blue line: We continue here: We have to advance along the path marked in blue and go down to a small cave with several beholders, at the other end of that cave there will be a hole to up, so back to the previous cave, but on the other side, and we can follow the path: Once you finally get to go down, will reach Huldur Caves by the north side; (SEE MAIN PICTURE: MAP OF DUNGEONS OF HULDUR CAVES, TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS GUIDE) BACK TO HOME BACK TO HUNT ZONES